A New Age
by TheTristan104
Summary: These are the stories of a new wave of WWE Superstars that come from Booker T's wrestling academy in Houston, Texas and are mentored by Booker T and Kaitlyn. Will they make a statement, dominate, and change the way we look at the almighty WWE?
1. Making A Statement

These are the stories of a wave of new WWE Superstars mentored by Booker T making their mark on the WWE.

A New Age

Chapter 1: Making A Statement

It was the main event of RAW and John Cena was going against CM Punk for the WWE Championship. The crowd was, as usual, slightly pro-CM Punk. The WWE had been kind of bland through these last few months. It was to shake things up again. That shake-up would happen that night.

"...John Cena has something going here! Shoulder block by Cena! Another one! He ducks! Oh! Vintage John Cena with that back suplex!" Michael Cole said.

John Cena looked at the crowd, then looked down at CM Punk. He signaled for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. He bent down, when all of a sudden he got attacked by a familiar foe.

"Oh my goodness! John Cena's being attacked by The Shield... Again!" Michael said.

"Now, what is the injustice this time?" King said.

"I really don't know, but Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose has been on a mean streak lately. They've been assaulting everybody in the locker room!" Michael replied.

"Feed me! Feed me more!" The infamous catchphrase of Ryback blasted in the arena. Ryback ran towards the ring and started to beat up Dean Ambrose, but the numbers game caught up to him.

"Ryback is seriously in trouble now! Roman Reigns is going crazy on him! Oh! What a shot by Reigns to the gut! Oh, no. They're going for the triple-power bomb!" Michael yelled.

John Cena then came out of nowhere, breaking up the triple power bomb, then began to fight all three of them with Ryback.

"Oh, my! Here comes Team Hell No! Kane and Daniel Bryan, who also got assaulted by The Shield, is coming out. Business just picked up!"

Kane began striking Reigns repeatedly while Daniel Bryan began beating up Seth Rollins.

"Here comes Punk, beating up John Cena! It's an all out brawl!"

"Can you dig it... SUCKA?" The familiar catchphrase and music of Booker T played. Booker T came out with about a dozen of men, and they ran to the ring.

"It's Booker T! What's he doing here? And who are the men with him? And they're making their way to the ring! Oh my! They're going at it! They're beating up The Shield! Now The Shield is outnumbered! Now he's beating up CM Punk... CM Punk runs away! The crowd is loving this! They are taking them out like it's nothing! Uh-oh... John Cena, Ryback, and Team Hell No are being stared down by Booker T's group of men."

"This might get interesting, Cole!" Said Jerry "The King" Lawler.

It was a long stare-down, until one of the men landed the first punch, which started another brawl.

"Here we go again! Who are these people with Booker T? Look out! See you next week on RAW!" Michael Cole said.

That's how it started. They made a statement right in the middle of a WWE Title match. Booker T was in their corner. Was it enough to get the almighty WWE's attention?


	2. Time For a Revolution

A New Age

Chapter 2: Time For A Revolution

Previously, we saw the new wave of wrestlers make their debut on "Monday Night Raw". But how did our young wrestlers meet? This is their story as they graduate wrestling school.

(Steve's POV)

My name is Steve Taylor, and I want to be a wrestler. I don't do this to be famous. I know it's more than glitz and glamour in this business. We all know that. We were taught that. Booker taught us that. Kaitlyn taught us that while we were in this school. Today's graduation day. We actually made it through. In my opinion, this was more tiring than my years in college, undergrad and postgrad. I have a phd, but yet I wanted to fulfill my dream. Some of my fellow soon-to-be graduates didn't even graduate college, like my best friend and tag team partner Paul Santana. He's called "The Machine".

"Yo, bro, I haven't been this excited to graduate since high school." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully our career starts as soon as we graduate." I said back with a smile.

Others had other careers before coming here. Some were college football players that didn't get drafted. Some were lawyers. Hell, one was a doctor. A cardiologist. That one was a woman named Courtney. I went to college with Courtney and had an acting class together. Ironic, huh? In fact, I had a little crush on her. We had a couple of mixed tag matches together. I wouldn't be surprised if she took the wrestling world by storm. I felt a gentle touch on my back.

"Hey, Doctor." It was Courtney. They call me "The Doctor" because I have a PhD. I like that nickname. I hope it sticks.

"What up, Courtney? Look at you, looking all good..." I said, half checking her out.

"Thanks, Steve. But I'm taken." Courtney said, smiling.

"Darn it." I said, half-jokingly. "So, if you make it with me, will you be my on-screen girlfriend?" I continued.

"Hmm. Wow. At least take me out to dinner first!"

"I said on screen, not real-life." I pleaded.

"I'll think about it..." She chuckled and walked away.

"Call me!" I said, then laughed.

Paul shook his head in pity and said:

"The power of the pussy..."

"Yep." I said simply. "We're friends, though!" I continued.

As I made my way to my seat, it was time for the makeshift ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Booker T Wrestling School. You have made it. You have made it through the painful process of training to be a sports entertainer. I have taught you everything I could. It is your time now. But, I do have something for you all. Since I am the general manager of Smackdown and I have connections, I'm taking all of you with me to a tryout to RAW and SmackDown. I'm going to help you make a name for yourselves one time. And one time only." Booker said. We cheered raucously. "And to let you get used to this feeling, I bought a little friend to introduce you as you walk."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the graduating class of the Booker T wrestling school!"

Oh my god. It was Howard Finkel. The greatest ring announcer ever. Oh my god. I felt like screaming like a fan girl. The Fink started to introduce us. I can't believe I'm saying this.

"Introducing first... Alyssa Diaz!" She did her in-ring taunt, her fist-pump, like Trish Stratus, then walked across.

"The Sexy A-Rod, Ashley Rodriguez!" I've known her since high school. She is feisty yet sultry. She would make a great Diva. She has great assets to be one. Literally and metaphorically. Right before she walked, she licked her finger and put it on her big buttocks, making a "SSS!" Sound, which became one of her signature taunts. I did a few mixed tag team matches with her also.

"B-Hawk, Blake Hawkins!" I've known him since high school also. We are great friends. He had NFL dreams, but didn't get drafted. Believe it or not, him and his best friend were moonlighting as male strippers for a short while. He and his best friend are a tag team and hope to be tag team champions one day.

"Claudia Montero!" I didn't know Claudia that well, but she was a lawyer before she got here at the school. She was a natural at learning to wrestle. She is cocky, confident, and a tease in the ring, invoking sex appeal.

"Courtney Brown!" My girl Courtney used to be a doctor before coming here, but quit. She was told that she couldn't do it. She didn't have the look, they said. But she did it. She'll prove everybody wrong.

"Dante Kingsley!" "The Duke" as they call him, is sheer power. He also had NFL dreams, but wasn't drafted. Dante has the physique and the confident personality to make it in this business. I've been in the ring with him as a sparring partner. That dude is strong.

"'El Padrino', David Ramos!" David is one of those people you meet in the hood, and you think he's ignorant and ghetto as hell, but he still makes sense from time to time. I met him in high school also. He was ignorant then. And he is now. But a dead clock is right twice a day. He has a tag team partner that's one of his good friends.

"Devin Kingsley!" The twin sister of "The Duke", also known as "The Duchess" always had me wrapped around her finger from the first time I met her. I fell for her. Yes. I did. Until one day in college, I fucked up. Let's just say it involves Facebook, a blog entry, and a semi-sexy picture of her. She's still mad at me about that. Devin works hard to delete the notion of female wrestlers being sex in the ring. Her and Dante make one hell of a tag team. They're twins, after all. Her current boyfriend, best friend, and ex-boyfriend are also graduating. Damn, that's a mouthful.

"Gabriela Black!" Pretty Gabby, as I like to call her, has Victoria's Secret model looks but can fight like a UFC fighter. She's more than a pretty face. We go back to the SECOND GRADE! Her husband's also here to graduate. I had a thing for her not too long ago before she got married. Quite frankly, She wasn't that good at first, but through hard work, she's here. I can picture her as a champion.

"Jacqueline Monique Ramirez!" Jackie is feisty and is one of those female wrestlers that didn't have "the look" to be a Diva, so she lost weight to show her doubters. We go back to preschool. I wouldn't be surprised if she turns out to be a champion. She works hard at what she does.

"Janet Mercer!" Janet used to stay on the same street as me when we were kids. I stayed in Houston, she moved to Austin after graduating high school. She's cute and bubbly and outgoing, but in the ring, she will break your face in. I'm just saying.

"James Sherrod Grant!" Jay is my younger cousin and has loved this since childhood. We've dreamed of being a tag team together. He may be smaller, but he is a high flyer, plus he is multifaceted. He dabbles in rap, making him the black, high flying John Cena maybe?

"Jasmine Miller!" Jas is one of my great friends since high school. She is dedicated, god-fearing, and smart in the ring. She is multitalented also. She sings and writes poems. She is also trying to dispel the notion about female wrestlers. She was a great mixed tag partner to me. Her boyfriend is also here graduating.

"Jason Maxwell!" Jason is another one of my good friends that is a little ignorant, but he will always have your back. Me, Paul, and Jason were like the three amigos back in the day. His nickname is "The Max Factor" in the ring.

"Grace 'Jezebel' Sanchez!" Jez is attractive and would be every man's dream girl. She loves sports, cars, and video games. Only one thing... she's not into men. Yep. She's a lesbian. I found that out the hard way. Nonetheless, she's very good in the ring. Jezebel is her middle name, and she chose that to be her ring name. Don't know how they'll do this in the PG-era, but... They'll do it.

"Lamar Gray!" Lamar is a 325-pound powerhouse that is best friends with the twins Kingsley and is a Tag team with Dante. Lamar and I have a friendly rivalry. He was an offensive lineman in college, but didn't go to the pros. He chose to graduate with a business degree and come here.

"Laura Melendez!" Something about Laura rubs me the wrong way. Don't get me wrong, she's hot, but I really don't know about her. Maybe it's because I don't know her that well. She is kinda ignorant and 'hood. She's best friends with A-Rod and Rebecca Robina. And she hangs out with Gator and El Padrino a lot too.

"Lorena Pena!" I met Lorena in Vegas. She used to work at an adult show in Vegas. She's real cool. She can sing and dance also, that's an immediate plus. She is real flirty and can win you over instantly but don't mess with her. You know the saying. Hell hath no fury.

"Malachi Thompson!" Malachi is... Or was, the object of Devin Kingsley's affection. God, I hated him. I was jealous. I didn't think he loved her. He didn't. I was right. Malachi is a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch that thinks he's better than everybody. He calls himself "The Prophet."

"Megan Simien!" Megan and I have been friends for a long time. She has had the feeling of being alienated and being the "bad guy". She's had rumors spread about her, but I don't understand why. But nonetheless, she's gorgeous, tougher from those tribulations, and she's a fighter.

"He is 'The Machine', Paul Santana!" Paul is my best friend, and this graduation is like high school graduation again. Before he walked, he flexed his muscles, smiled and walked across. Paul is a powerhouse who moves like a cruiser weight. He has a killer buzzsaw kick. The reason why he's called "The Machine" is because of his size and physique as well as his strength.

"Dominique 'Prince' Edwards!" Prince and I go way back. He is Devin Kingsley's current boy toy. They're a cute couple. He's cool with me. I think he'll make a great superstar. He's genuine, he's athletic, and he's friends with Dante and Lamar, and rivals with Malachi. That's cool with me.

"Rebecca Robina!" Becky, aka The Sweetheart is a little unique. I have known her for a long time and yes, she is a bitch sometimes, but on the other hand, she is caring and has a loving heart, which is why I like her, really. I had a thing for her. If you mess with her, she will beat you down.

"Jose 'Shadow' Black!" Jose is known as Shadow, because he is a masked wrestler. His tag team partner is Turbo. Jose is the husband of Gabriela. That lucky bastard. Without his mask, he's fairly attractive and has the physique to be awesome. He's a high-flyer also.

"Skylar Peters!" Sky had a couple of classes with me in college. She used to play basketball there. She is very athletic, tall, and curvy. Very curvy. She is good friends and tag partners with Devin Kingsley. I don't know her that well, but I know she doesn't like me. She thinks I'm perverted and that I "objectify" women. That might be half true. I love women, but I don't objectify them. But I digress.

"Sophia Richards!" Sophia's good friends with Lorena, and worked at the same show she did. She's really down-to-earth, pretty, has sex appeal, and is a damn good tease. I think she'll be a very hard worker and a very sultry diva.

"He is 'The Doctor', Steve Taylor!" Before I walked across, I straightened up my lab coat get-up, smiled, then turned around, back to the crowd, pointed to it with my thumbs, then pounded my chest in victory. As I walked across, I looked at all my comrades, fist pumping. We did it. We were actually going to be on Smackdown to make a statement. It was our time. It was finally our time.

"Tim Thomas!" As Tim walked across, he looked at his girlfriend Jasmine Miller and blew a kiss at her. Jasmine didn't really approve of his job of being a male stripper, but she loved him. Tim is smart, strong, and confident. His tag team partner B-Hawk is cocky, protective, strong, but has a little anger problem. Tim calmed him down if he got angry. I've known Tim since high school and we've been almost best friends since then.

"Armando 'Turbo' Gomez!" I really don't know Mando that well. He is Shadow's tag team partner and a very good luchador. Armando and Jose have very good chemistry together and trained intensively. I think they'll be the next Mysterio and Sin Cara.

"Vanessa Romero!" Vanne is a Salvadorian beauty that traveled to have luchador training in Mexico before coming back to Houston. I've known her for a while. She used to help me with my pre-calculus homework. I used to call her my pre-cal girlfriend. I know. Stupid. I think she has potential to be a Michelle McCool.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your graduating class!" Howard Finkel said. We did it. It is now time to make Booker proud. It's time to make our city proud. There's a new wave in wrestling. We're young. We're wild. We're sexy. Nothing can stop us. It's time for a revolution.


	3. The Revolution Hits Smackdown

A New Age  
Chapter 3: The Revolution Hits Smackdown

Smackdown opened up with the statement that our young wrestlers made on Raw earlier that week. The Smackdown locker room has been buzzing all week. Who are these young upstarts and why is Booker in their corner?

"Can you dig it... SUCKA?" The catchphrase and music of Booker T blasted in the arena. Booker T came out with the young wrestlers that made their debuts on Raw.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the general manager of Smackdown... Booker T!"  
"Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! Josh Matthews with JBL here at ringside. We open up with Booker T and all his young upstarts that made a statement on Raw, assaulting The Shield and CM Punk then John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kane, and Ryback. All of this happened during a WWE Title match with Cena and Punk." Josh said.  
"I liked what Booker and what these young men did. They made a statement. We fight here in the WWE. We fight on Friday nights! To make a name for yourself, you have to fight here! You don't magically make a name for yourself, Josh. Besides, the girls are hot too." JBL said in his unmistakable southern accent.  
"Well, we're about to find out why they did it." Josh said.  
"I know you're surprised about what transpired on Raw the other night. I'm about to tell you why. These young people are my 'projects', if you will. I have personally trained every one of these people with help from Kaitlyn in my wrestling school in my hometown of Houston, Texas." After he finished that sentence, that drew a few cheers from the crowd.  
Dante Kingsley took the mic from Booker.  
"We're here to make a statement and to follow our dreams of being a WWE Superstar. And that's a hell of a way to make one, huh? We all thank Booker for what he's taught us, but it's our time. It's time to put attitude back in the WWE. It's time for change. I'm Dante 'The Duke' Kingsley, and It's time for a revolution."  
Dante gave the mic back to Booker.  
"As general manager, I've put matches together involving all of these people. For the ladies, I have put a Divas Battle Royal together, for the number one contender ship for the Divas Championship. As for everybody else, I will let you know what matches you have. Dante, you're first. Get ready, your match is next." Booker T said. Dante nodded in understanding.  
"Dante Kingsley is the first one to be in action in this faction of young superstars. He's in action next!" Josh said.

When they came back from commercial, the bell rang, which cued Lilian Garcia's introductions.  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."  
The epic movie-style theme of Dante Kingsley played, with him flexing his muscles like a bodybuilder.  
"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 264 pounds... 'The Duke', Dante Kingsley!"  
Once he got into the ring, he raised his fist. After his entrance, David Otunga's theme played, with him walking towards the ring.  
"And his opponent, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is a graduate of Harvard Law School... David Otunga!"  
"So it's Otunga against Kingsley in our first match here on Friday Night Smackdown. We get to look at this young upstart nicknamed The Duke." Josh said.  
"I'm not sure about this decision about Booker T, but I like these upstarts. To make a name for yourselves, you must fight. That's what you do on Friday nights. Booker could've made them earn their way up. Work their way up." JBL said.  
"Here we go, Otunga against Kingsley. Big elbow lockup by both men. Side headlock takeover by Otunga to Dante Kingsley. Pin... And a quick kick out. Otunga still has that headlock locked in. I can tell he's got a chip on his shoulder. He's very aggressive." Josh said.  
"Of course he is! Aggressive? This isn't all puppies and bunnies, Josh! This is what you're supposed to do!" JBL snapped.  
"Dante is now in a Chicken Wing Submission maneuver. He's trying to get back to a vertical base... And he does! Dante with a couple of kicks, he goes for a suplex, but Otunga blocks it, and does a suplex of his own. Cover by Otunga... 1, 2... Kick out at two by The Duke. Dante has been impressive thus far." Josh said.  
"He has, because this may be his last chance. Everybody should wrestle every match like it's his last. And that's what both of these men are doing." JBL replied.  
"Otunga tries to pull him up, but it's reversed! Here comes Dante! A series of right hands by The Duke! Otunga tries to counter, The Duke ducks, oh! Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker by Dante Kingsley. Kingsley's fired up!" Dante roared to the crowd, fist in the air. That drew cheers. Dante then went to the top rope, kissed his fist and did a diving fist drop.  
"Oh my! Diving fist drop from the top rope! Dante Kingsley can taste victory, John!" Josh said.  
"Yes, he can, and it tastes damn good!" JBL replied.  
"Dante's sizing him up. He's waiting..." As soon as he turned around, Dante set him up for his finisher.  
"Uh-oh, Kingsley's got Otunga... Look out! Oh! What strength! He calls that move The Executioner! This may be over! 1, 2, 3! Kingsley wins his debut!" Josh said.  
"Here is your winner, 'The Duke' Dante Kingsley!" Lilian said.  
"Our young upstarts debut with a win here on Smackdown. Kingsley with a heck of a win here." Josh said.  
"Chalk one up for the Revolution of the WWE! Hell of a win for Dante!" JBL replied.  
Dante celebrated in the ring, flexing his muscles. Meanwhile, in the backstage area, Ashley Rodriguez was watching her boyfriend win her match while getting ready for the battle royal.  
"Yo, A-Rod!"  
She turned around, and it was Kaitlyn, the Houston native that trained all the female wrestlers in the academy.  
"Oh, hi, Kaitlyn."  
She smiled and said:  
"Relax, Ashley, I know you're nervous going for your first match. And I am in it. Just remember everything you learned. And remember this, too: I might hurt you. Just think of it as... Paying your dues."  
"I know. I might hurt you too. Did it ever occur to you that might happen? Good luck..." Ashley quipped and smiled.  
"Hmm, interesting exchange by Kaitlyn and Ashley. Could a friendly rivalry be in store?" Josh said.  
"There can only be one champion. In this case, the Divas Champion. There's no such thing as a friendly rival. Who made up that term, Josh? Really?" JBL said condescendingly.  
Eve Torres' theme blasted in the arena.  
"Here comes the Divas Champion." Josh said, to change the subject.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Divas Champion, Eve Torres!"  
Eve Torres waved to the crowd like a beauty queen in her pretentious demeanor while going to the announcers table.  
"Our divas battle royal is next, here on Smackdown!"

After the commercial break, 10 divas were in the ring: Layla, Aksana, Natalya, Laura, Jasmine Miller, Alicia Fox, Rebecca Robina, Lorena, Jackie Monique, and Jezebel. Five more were to be introduced. Ashley Rodriguez's music, "Dile" by Don Omar was playing. She did a Salsa-themed dance at the top of the ramp, then went to the ring.  
"From Houston, Texas, Ashley Rodriguez!"  
Shortly after that, Gabriela's theme played.  
"From Honduras, Gabriela!"  
After that, Devin Kingsley's music (Which is a variation of her brother's) played.  
"From Houston, Texas, The Duchess, Devin Kingsley!"  
Then Sky Peters' theme played.  
"From Dallas, Texas, Sky Peters!"  
Finally, "Spin The Bottle", Kaitlyn's theme played, to cheers from the crowd.  
"And from Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn!"  
After all 15 divas entered the ring, the bell rung.  
"And here we go! 15 of the most powerful women in sports entertainment are going at it for the number one contender status for the divas title. Eve, who do you want to face in this battle royal?" Josh asked.  
"I'll face anybody. I'll face all comers. I like these newcomers that Booker brought here. I'll take on them."  
"Okay." Josh said slowly, knowing that was BS.  
"What are you rolling your eyes for, Josh? That's a sign of a great champion." JBL said.  
"I'm just saying, didn't she beat up Kaitlyn... No, PAY somebody to beat up Kaitlyn, so she can get her hands on that title?" Josh argued.  
While they were arguing, Layla was trying to eliminate Aksana. Aksana was on the apron, on the receiving end of strikes. Devin Kingsley ran over to break up Layla and Aksana, but Layla ducked, striking Aksana, eliminating her.  
"...There goes Aksana! Aksana has been eliminated. Devin looks surprised that she eliminated her, like she eliminated the wrong person. She turns around... Look out! No title shot for The Duchess! Devin Kingsley has been eliminated. 13 divas remain. Who will face Eve for the title? We'll find out after this on Smackdown!" Josh said.

After the commercial, eight divas were left: Ashley Rodriguez, Kaitlyn, Rebecca Robina, Laura, Layla, Jackie Monique, Sky Peters, and Lorena.  
"Eight are left! Welcome back to Smackdown. Lorena with the scoop slam to Laura. She goes off the ropes... Oh! Jackie with the clothesline! Good night, Lorena! Lorena's out! As Jackie smiles to the crowd..." Josh said, but as he said that Jackie shimmied a little bit to the crowd, evoking a few cheers from the male crowd.  
"Jackie turns around, only to get clotheslined by Sky Peters. Remember, her good friend Devin got eliminated early on in the match. Jackie's still in it! Oh, man! Here comes Laura! Drop kick by Laura... And Jackie's eliminated! Six remain! Ashley, Kaitlyn, Rebecca Robina, Laura, Sky, and Layla are left! Great battle royal so far." Josh said.  
"Hot chicks and Friday nights make a powerful combination, Josh! It's what we do!" JBL said with a smile.  
"Layla's in trouble with Sky. Layla's on the apron, oh! Here comes Laura, helping her. Layla with a right hand on Sky. And a jawbreaker by Layla to Laura, to help her get back in the ring. Layla Irish whips Sky to the apron, she goes for that springboard move, Laura knocks her off the top rope! Goodbye, Layla! Layla is out! Five remain! Here comes Ashley and Kaitlyn! That's one hell of a combination! Clothesline by Kaitlyn and Ashley to Sky and Laura in surround sound! Another clothesline in stereo! Becky chop blocks Kaitlyn. She has been known to play dirty." Josh said.  
"This is for a title shot, Josh, against a great champion in Eve. You throw caution to the win. Win at all costs. Any means necessary." JBL said looking at Eve, who smiled.  
"Ashley Irish whips Sky to the corner turnbuckle. Nice turnbuckle clothesline by the Diva nicknamed The Sexy A-Rod. She's setting her up... Oh! Beautiful Bulldog by Ashley. She's fired up!" Josh said. Ashley looked and pointed to Eve, smiled to the crowd, pointed to her butt and popped her booty.  
"Oh, my... She goes off the ropes, but gets clotheslined by Becky. A powerful clothesline by Becky. Oh, my! Here comes Kaitlyn! A flurry of punches! She's on the ropes! She's got her! Becky's eliminated! Four are left, and Ashley's in trouble! Laura's trying to eliminate her. Laura goes for the right hand, she counters... Oh, Eve's trying to interfere! I told you that was BS. Eve is conniving!" Josh yelled.  
"She's a great champ. That's called strategy. And it's legal. It's a battle royal." JBL said.  
"Whatever. Ashley gets out of the interference. Ashley's back in the ring. Kaitlyn now has Laura in a fireman's carry. Sky goes for a kick, but is reversed by Ashley, she goes for the suplex. No way! Kaitlyn is trying to eliminate her, but Laura's holding on the ropes. Ashley with the kick on Sky! Sky is on the ropes! Ashley clotheslines her out... Ashley with the drop kick! Sky is gone! The Sky has fallen! Three are left." Josh said.  
"That was so lame. 'The Sky Has fallen!' No." JBL said, scowling.  
"Anyway, three Divas are left. Laura's still in trouble. She finally gets down. Nice kick to the gut by Laura to Kaitlyn. Laura is finally getting control. Laura is heating up with the kicks and punches. Laura goes off the ropes for a clothesline, Kaitlyn ducks, oh, shoulder block by Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn goes off the ropes again, another shoulder block! Oh, my! Ashley's trying to sneak up. Oh! Kaitlyn's in trouble! Ashley's trying to eliminate her. Kaitlyn's on the ring apron! They're trading blows! Laura's trying to eliminate Ashley! My, this has become interesting! Oh, now Eve has gotten into it. She's interfering again! And she succeeds! Kaitlyn is out! Laura and Ashley are left! Two of the young upstarts from Booker T's wrestling school. They're friends, believe it or not." Josh said.  
"Great friends and tag team partners. But in this case, it's every man (or in this case, woman) for herself. Friends can turn into enemies quick in these kinds of matches." JBL added.  
"Both shake hands at the middle of the ring. Oh, kick to the gut by Ashley! She goes off the rope, oh! Beautiful blockbuster move by Ashley! She calls that the Ash-Quake!" Josh said.  
"Now you have to get her over the top rope. No pins." JBL said.  
"Ashley pulls Laura up, tries to Irish whip her, but she reverses it. Ash is in trouble! Ashley... Isn't out yet! Laura thinks she's won!" As Josh said that, Ashley was hanging on to the top rope from the outside for dear life, when Laura turned around, Ashley wrapped her legs around her neck, attempting a hurracanrana.  
"Oh my goodness, Laura's now in trouble. Ashley may have her! And... She did it! Yes! Ashley wins! Ashley wins!" Josh yelled.  
"Here is your winner, and number one contender for the Divas Championship, Ashley Rodriguez!"  
"This is her first match in WWE and she is now the number one contender for the title. Amazing." Josh said.  
"She is a great young Diva that has raw potential. Now, I don't know about her beating Eve, but she is talented. She has a lot to learn." JBL said.  
Ashley celebrated in the ring, by looking at Eve at the commentator's table doing the belt motion, then climbed the turnbuckle and did a backflip off it.  
"It will be A-Rod vs. Eve Torres in the near future for the Divas Championship. And in our main event, Dolph Ziggler has an open challenge to anybody in the locker room! He has a mystery opponent tonight on Smackdown!" Josh said.

After the commercial, Ashley was in the locker room celebrating her victory with the other Superstars, when Kaitlyn came up to her.  
"Hey, good job out there, kid. You're getting up there." Kaitlyn said after a pause.  
"Thanks." Ashley said back with a smile.  
Becky and Laura came up to her next, with frowns on their faces.  
"Ash, I love you and I congratulate you, but I thought we would work together in this match. Gator said so." Becky said.  
"Becky, it's every woman for herself out there. You know that. As for Gator and David, I was thinking, after this match, I would go on my own as a singles competitor. We can still be friends and tag together. David and Gator have two beautiful ladies to accompany them. You could go out on your own too. You and Laura." Ashley said.  
"Ash, you know I can't do that. You know my situation. That would've helped... A lot." Becky said. Laura nodded in agreement.  
"As for YOU, Kaitlyn... This ain't over." Becky and Laura looked at Kaitlyn.  
After they left, all of the superstars looked at Kaitlyn and Ashley strangely.  
"Whoa. Could this be something between these Divas?" Josh said.  
"Apparently. I told you, Josh, these matches turn friends into enemies quickly." JBL said.  
The music of Dolph Ziggler hit the arena to boos. The bell rung to cue his introduction.  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Being accompanied to the ring by AJ Lee and Big E Langston, From Hollywood, Florida, weighing in at 215 pounds, Dolph Ziggler!"  
"Dolph Ziggler is in action tonight against a mystery opponent. Since hooking up with AJ and forming an alliance with Big E Langston, he has been unstoppable. We're going to see how unstoppable he really is tonight." Josh said.  
"Damn right, he's unstoppable! He's beaten the top guy in John Cena. He's talented. He's arrogant. He's athletic. What else do you want?" JBL said.

Dolph Ziggler grabbed a mic from ringside.  
"Ok, what is this 'mystery opponent' crap? All of you know that I can beat anybody in this locker room. I beat your hero, John Cena. I retired Chris Jericho. What else is there? Whoever it is, I will beat him and look good doing it! Because I'm the best damn thing there is in sports entertainment! I will steal the show... And your girlfriend." He looked at his girlfriend lovingly, and the crowd booed even more.  
"Show..." He got interrupted by an edited version of Dr. Dre's "I Need A Doctor".  
"Wait, this is Steve Taylor! Another one of Booker T's students." Josh said.  
Steve Taylor had on a white lab coat with long tights that look like pants. At the top of the ramp, he rocked his hips to the beat, back to the ring. When the chorus finished, he raised both of his arms in victory, cueing pyrotechnics. He turned around, fist pumped again, and stared at Dolph coldly then smiled. After the smile, he looked directly in the camera next to him, smiled, then ran top speed to the ring, and slid in. He grabbed another mic from ringside.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Dr. Steve Taylor. You can call me Dr. Steve, The Doctor, Steve, etc. Anyway, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I'm here on behalf on the best damn thing to hit sports entertainment, The Revolution..." Steve got interrupted.  
"Ohhhh. You're the kids that just got here that want attention, huh? Aww. Isn't that cute?" Dolph looked at AJ, that gave that same "Aww" face.  
"Yes, we just got here. But speaking of wanting attention, I have observed something while you were here. I may not have been here long, but I have ALWAYS been watching. My observations and diagnoses have been validated by my doctoral research. In other words, I know what I'm talking about. I'm a doctor. Back to my diagnosis for you, Dolph. You're an attention whore."  
That caused a few "oohs" from the crowd.  
"That's right. Dolph, you try your damnedest to get attention, hence your catchphrase. You even stole the beautiful but also whorish girlfriend of John Cena, AJ Lee."  
Again, that caused a few cheers and "oohs." AJ looked at Steve coldly. Steve looked back at her petite face just as cold.  
"Now, AJ, don't let me get started on your cra..." Dr. Steve got interrupted.  
"Shut up! I am not an attention whore! And AJ is not... You know. Are you my opponent or not?!" Dolph said.  
"No. I'm not. But your opponent is part of the Revolution. He is my best friend and tag team partner. He is 6'7" and 320 pounds of man and machine. He is a machine! And he is unstoppable! He is Paul Santana!" Steve said triumphantly.  
"Who is this man named Paul Santana? And why is he called the Machine?" Josh said.  
"We're about to find out!" JBL said.  
"Oh, and uh, one more thing. This may sting a little." Steve whispered, then super kicked Dolph in the face.  
"Crazy-ass bitch..." Steve muttered under his breath.  
Paul Santana pulled up Dolph Ziggler, while Steve fought Big E Langston outside of the ring.  
"Here we go! Paul Santana is unleashing on him! Punches and clotheslines everywhere! Dolph Ziggler can't stop him! Meanwhile, outside of the ring, Steve Taylor delivers a DDT to Big E Langston and he's fired up!" Steve roared to the crowd, and they cheered. He felt a hit on his back, and it came from AJ.  
"Uh-oh... AJ and Steve are face-to-face. OH! Vicious clothesline by Big E Langston outside of the ring." Josh said.  
Steve and AJ exchanged looks. Steve's had a twinge of anger in his. Steve turned around, ducked a clothesline and did an STO to Big E Langston then looked at Dolph. Dolph looked at Big E Langston laid out and Steve and AJ look at each other again.  
"Strange. Steve and AJ Lee are exchanging looks. Repeatedly." Josh said.  
"She's a crazy hot chick. What do you expect?" JBL said.  
"Oh, Paul has picked up Dolph with ease! He's on his shoulder! Running power slam by The Machine! He is amped!" Josh said. Paul began to set him up for one of his finishing moves.  
"He's setting him up! Dolph is slowly getting up, and... He gets out of the ring." Josh said, disappointed.  
"Come on, get back in the ring and fight!" JBL said. Dolph began to yell to AJ saying "Come on!"  
"Hey, Dolph! You said yourself that AJ is passionate, huh? Then this may sting a little too." Steve said on the mic, then kissed AJ, then smiled at him. Dolph, AJ, and Paul looked at him strangely. Dolph had an angry stare to his. AJ looked offended and turned on at the same time. Big E Langston began to beat up Steve. Paul came to his rescue.  
"Oh, Paul and Langston are going at it! Santana with a kick to the gut and a pump handle slam! What strength! He's setting him up... Langston ducks that kick of his, and Langston and AJ get out of harm's way! Dolph, Langston, and AJ look rattled! Steve and Paul stand tall in the ring! Is this another way of 'making a statement' for the Revolution? Is this the era of the Revolution? See you next week on Friday Night Smackdown! Good night!" As Smackdown went off the air, Steve and Paul was yelling "Come on! We can do this right now!" To Dolph and Langston. Steve blew a kiss to AJ and said "call me" and chuckled.


	4. Do You Think I'm Sexy?

A New Age

Chapter 4: Do You Think I'm Sexy?

After the Smackdown show went off the air, the fans filed out and the superstars began to go to the hotels that they stayed in to prepare to go to their hotels for the next city. The Revolution just had their debuts on the major WWE shows, Raw and Smackdown. They were waiting for their verdicts.

"I think I did pretty damn good." Steve said.

"Says the dude that kissed AJ out of the blue." Becky retorted.

"Wrestling is acting, okay? I know it wasn't in the script, but I wanted to show AJ that I can be just as crazy as she is." Steve said back.

"You _wanted _to kiss her, didn't you?" Ashley said, while smiling.

"Yeah. Guilty. Haha. She's hot. What do you expect?" Steve said back.

"Hey, everybody, listen up. Great job tonight by Dante, Paul, Ashley, yes, and Steve. The rest will have your debuts later on, on Main Event, Superstars, and next week's Raw and Smackdown. Steve, I liked the way that you wanted to keep it edgy by kissing AJ, but you need to keep it PG. You can do it without cursing so much." Booker said.

"It wasn't in the script, man. I guess we'll just have to edit the storyline. But I see something with you. You want to start a new era, huh? A new edgy, young, hungry era? I see that with you. I see that with all of you. Good job this week." Booker said, then left.

"See, told you. Shouldn't have done that." Becky said.

"All right. I'll clean it up. I'll catch up with y'all later." Steve said, then went to the locker room to change.

Steve was walking to the locker room, where she got caught by Kaitlyn.

"Oh, hey, Steve. Great job out there."

"Thanks." Steve said shyly. Kaitlyn was one of his Diva crushes as a fan. He had her as his cell phone wallpaper.

"Though you could've did it without the kiss." She said.

"Yeah, they told me..."

"Yeah, Steve, but I understand what you're doing. I admire that, but the attitude era ain't coming back. You can be edgy without being vulgar..." Kaitlyn got interrupted by Jackie. They both turned around.

"Hey, Steve. Kaitlyn, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jackie said.

"Sure. Steve, I'll talk to you later." Kaitlyn said. Steve watched her leave with Jackie.

"Yo, Dr. Steve! You coming or not?" Dante said.

"Yeah, man. I'm coming. I'll catch up." Steve said while going into the locker room. He quickly showered and changed his clothes and rushed out to join his comrades.

"All right, we'll be at the bar, bro." Steve nodded.

"Steve..." Steve turned his head.

"Oh, Jackie. What's up?"

"Can we talk?" Jackie said, with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, what's up?" Steve said, walking to her.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Jackie asked.

Steve was startled by the question. That was blunt, he thought. His brain went back to where they were in college. They've been friends since elementary school. He had a thing for her back then. He came back to reality, and said:

"Jackie, why would they even hire you if you're not even confident in yourself? WWE is home of the sexiest, most powerful women in the world. So... to answer your question, yes. Sure, you look a little different than the other women here, but you had great training from Kaitlyn, and besides, this ain't a beauty contest. This is wrestling. You need to have more confidence in your body and yourself. Yes, you're sexy. You're beautiful. But the thing is, do _you _think you are?" Steve said in his soliloquy.

"Thanks, Steve." Jackie said.

"You're welcome. Keep calm, and stay sexy. Doctor's orders." Steve said, chuckling. "I'm working on my catchphrase. Is that good?"

"Yeah. Great." Jackie said laughing.

"Let's go, they're waiting." Steve said, putting his arm over her shoulder. Steve wasn't trying to be romantic, because Jackie had just gotten out of a relationship recently. He didn't want to ask her out just yet. She was just a friend. Steve looked back for a second and caught Kaitlyn looking at them from behind, they had eye contact for a split second. Kaitlyn mouthed "awww" then smiled and winked. Steve blushed a little and smiled back.

"What's that smile for?" Jackie said.

"Oh, nothing."

They walked out of the arena arm around each other, which sparked a wonderful friendship again.


End file.
